Unlawful
by xxParkerxx
Summary: Lizzie is babysitting for Teddy Collins one day, when she and Mr Collins find themselves in a pleasurous, yet unlawful act. Love scenes in later chapters. Will change rating if asked.
1. Chapter 1

**Developed from book, too good to be true, and fic forbidden fruits of the forest.**

**Disclaimer- I own N-O-T-H-I-N-G (Damn it!)**

P R E V I O U S L Y

"Mmhmm."

"Yep."

"I'll be right over."

"Okay Mr. Collins."

"Bye!"

16 year old Elizabeth Wakefield quickly tied her long, straight blonde hair into two low

side ponies, and rummaged through her wardrobe for a suitable outfit.

Stop shaking! She scolded herself; He just wants you to baby sit. Nothing more. Besides,

he's your teacher for heavens sakes!

She pulled out a tight fitting, green mini dress. It made certain parts of her body bulge

out, and stopped even before midthigh. It wasn't the sort of clothing she'd normally wear,

but, well despite her insistent thoughts, she couldn't help hoping.

Quickly scribbling down a note for Jessica, she grabbed the Fiat keys and ran out.

xxxxxx

"Hi Elizabeth!" Teddy Collins called out as she approached the house. Elizabeth noticed,

with amusement, that the 8 year old couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Hi Teddy. Where's daddy?"

Teddy jerked his head towards the house, and ran in. Elizabeth smoothened down her

clothes and followed suit, hesitating slightly before knocking on the door.

"E-Elizabeth! How nice to see you..." Mr Collins too, was staring at her, except his eyes

were focused on her chest. Elizabeth smirked, and placed one of her hands on her thigh,

drawing up her dress a little.

His eyes widened.

What am I doing! She asked herself.

"Well I've—uhh got to go...and—the numbers on the fridge—I'll be late--..."

Elizabeth nodded innocently, and looked at him up from her lashes.

"Great! You go have a good time!" she gently shoved him towards the door, trying to

ignore the electricity she felt at his touch.

"But—."

"Go." She gave him a little shove, and closed the door firmly behind him.

Shaking his head, Roger headed towards his car, trying to push away the unlawful

thoughts and images about the blonde.

**That was just a teaser :) **

**Reveiw and tell me what you guys thought of the idea, I probably won't put up another **

**chapter until I get at least 1 reveiw. Will change rating if asked by more than 1 person.**

**xxParkerxx**


	2. Sumfin brown

_**I checked out Robert Redford a while ago, and if Mr. Collins was the younger **_

_**Redford in the 70's and 90's, then man, that guy was HOT! Lol**_

_**One line in this story is from a different story, and although I absolutely hate that **_

_**horny kid who wrote it, im gunna use it. If by any horrid chance u wanna know the **_

_**story's name, pm me.**_

Elizabeth tiptoed out of Teddy's room, and into the kitchen. It was already 10 o clock. Mr. Collins would be home anytime now.

She poured herself a glass of brownish liquid, not noticing that it was actually beer.

She jugged down half the bottle in one swig, and groaned as she noticed the brown colour seeping through her clothes.

"Jess is gunna kill me!"

Elizabeth grabbed the table top to steady herself.

She was feeling slightly dizzy….

Without thinking, Elizabeth poured the rest of the liquid down her dress.

"Now whyy'd ii gooo an doo that?" she murmured, shaking her head.

She quickly began unbuttoning her dress.

"One off!" she undid the top.

"Twoo!"

"Threee!!"

Elizabeth looked up, and saw with surprise that her teacher was standing in front of her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Heyy Mr. Collinss!" Elizabeth smiled at him.

Mr. Collins stared at her, then sniffed the air. "You were drinking?!"

"Yeah! I was drinkin! Some brown stuff in your fridge, I think it was coke or pepsi or sumfinn…"

He shook his head. "You should be getting home now." He fished around in his wallet for money.

Elizabeth smiled, and stepped closer to him, "You're gunna send me awaay?" By some miracle, she managed to hold herself steady.

"Cummon Liz, I'll drive you home..." Mr Collins reached out for her, and felt that same shock run through him.

Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck, and brought him in for a kiss. She ran her tongue along the edge of his lips, urging him to open.

"Elizabeth..." Mr. Collins groaned, "I don't thin—."

Elizabeth held up a finger to his lips, and silenced him.

"Cummon," she murmured in a sexy voice, "let's take this somewhere more...comfortable."

_Dont do it!!_ A voice screamed at him, but he silenced it with a shake of his head, and followed the girl up to his room.

**(Rated M)**

As soon as they were inside, Elizabeth shut the door, and leaned back on it, breathing heavily. Roger felt an unstoppable desire to touch her, and he quickly

undid the remaining buttons on her irresistible dress. It fell away to reveal a perfectly toned body, clad in a bright red string bra and thongs.

He felt his sergeant erect at the sight of her, and blushed. Elizabeth giggled, and lifted up his tight T shirt inch by inch, running her tongue along each bit of bare

skin, as it touched the heated air around them.

She pulled it off him and kissed him as soon as the cloth uncovered his face.

Elizabeth sucked softly on the sensitive spot on his neck, emitting a moan in response.

Roger took off his belt, and then his pants, revealing only a pair of bonds undies. He quickly kicked those off too, and reached for Elizabeth's bra clasp.

She laughed, and pulled away, "Oh no, it's much too fun teasing you..."

Roger grinned, "Oh no! No teasing in _my_ playground..." he grabbed her, and quickly undid it, smiling in satisfaction as it came off.

He ogled at the sight before him.

With her usual conservative clothing, he'd never noticed how big her bust was.

"Try and stop me..." she breathed into his ear, and started running around the room, her breasts bouncing up and down sexily with each step.

Within only a few seconds, she was locked in his arms, kicking outwards playfully.

"Enough." Roger stated firmly, and threw her down on the bed, she quickly rolled herself over to face him.

He kicked off his bonds, and pulled down the rest of her lingerie.

Elizabeth grabbed his head, and pulled him down to her, crashing her lips on his. He broke away, and began flicking his tongue over her body.

"Mr. Colliinss!!"

The sound of her voice encouraged him.

He slid all the way down in between her legs, and held them as far apart as he could. Then, he began tracing a line up from her thigh, to her vagina. He reached

her spot, and sucked carefully, grinning at her screams of pleasure. He bit down softly on her, before returning back up to the quivering girl.

She grinned, and flipped them so she was on top.

Elizabeth ran her smooth hand all over his chest, flicking his nipple slightly with her teeth.

Roger groaned in response.

Smiling, she worked her way down, and circling the tip of his penis in her mouth.

"ELIZABETH!!"

Elizabeth flashed him a smile, and began deep throating him.

"FUCK! YEAH BABY!!" Roger got up, and pressed her against his wall, thrusting into her.

Elizabeth staggered for breath.

Roger thrusted again, hitting her square on the G-Spot.

"OH...MY...GOD!!"

He moved around inside her, and snuck his hand behind her to push against her small butt, sending his manhood even deeper into her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from buckling.

"Now my favourite part..." Roger grinned, and lay her face down on the bed climbing on top of her.

He sat with his back to her face so she couldn't see what he was doing, then grabbed his belt off the bed. He whipped her softly at first, a smirk crossing his face

at her slight intake of breath, then started hitting harder.

Elizabeth screamed out, shaking in excitement.

He got off, and lay down next to her.

"You...still...want...me..to..go..home?" she asked between ragged breaths.

Roger smiled, and bit her breasts softly in reply.

_**Anyone want me to change the rating?**_

_**Lol**_

_**Man, I love this sexy side of Elizabeth, imma thinking of doing a threeway with her, Maybe Conner and another girl...**_

_**Reveiw on what you thought:)**_

_**xxParkerxx**_


	3. What if?

Elizabeth woke up, and noticed three things.

Her head was aching terribly

She wasn't in her room.

And there was someone in bed with her.

Without moving too much, she shifted her body, and glanced at the figure tangled in the bed sheets

next to her.

One glance at his strawberry blonde hair, and all of the previous night's happening rushed back to

her.

She closed her eyes briefly, a smile playing at her lips, then she opened them again.

"OH SHIT!" she cursed.

Roger lifted his head groggily, and stared at her.

"What happened Lizzie?" he muttered.

"Did we—Yesterday—Me—babysitting—...FUCK!"

Elizabeth scrambled up, and rubbed her temples.

Roger, finally realising what was going on also jolted up, and swore loudly.

Elizabeth stared down at her hands, and started crying when she realised something.

"We—we didn't use...protection..." she whispered.

Roger's head snapped up, and he drank in this piece of information.

"Shhh..." buried her head in his chest, and patted her hair softly.

Elizabeth shook herself out of his grasp.

"What if—What if I get –Pregnant..."

Roger smiled at her comfortingly, hoping she couldn't see how scared he was really feeling. "Then

we'll tackle it together." He promised, and started kissing away her tears. Holding her close, he

snuggled down into the bed, and drifted back to sleep, admonishing the possibilities floating circling

his head.

_**I know this chapter sucked, and I'm sorry, but I've got a few other's to write. I promise I'll put a lot **_

_**more effort into the next chapter:)**_

_**Pleaasseeeee Reveiw. I've got quite a few hits, but only 2 reveiws...:(**_

_**xxParkerxx**_


End file.
